Express the decimal as a percent. $0.394$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.394 = \dfrac{39.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.394} = 39.4\%$ $39.4$ per hundred = $39.4$ per cent = $39.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.